


How To Gain A Family

by MidnightFanfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Death, Famine - Freeform, Good Zoldyck Family, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Strangers, hunger, prince Gon Freecs, will be updated more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Killua lost everything but his two little sisters, he’s determined to protect them.Kurapika was dedicated only to searching for the Bandits that slaughtered his village, but now he might have something more to protect.Leorio is a physician of the Prince, acting like a father figure for the young boy. But some new kids enter his life to make him care a whole lot more.Gon is a prince who’s helping his friend hunt down the bandits plaguing his kingdom, but he gains someone worth everything in the process.Or; A story containing the lives of 4 individuals that cross over one event. It might make everything better or worse when they meet.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	How To Gain A Family

Illumi didn’t know what to think of today, it was bright and peaceful. No clouds clogging up the spring rays and clear brilliant blue sky hangs over them. Dark green and light green trees intermingle with each other, catching vines and undergrowth between their trunks. 

Some animals prancing around in the undergrowth, calling out to others for whatever purposes they use them for. Water runs in a nearby stream that goes off the path, a few animals can be seen over some bushes drinking from the clear liquid.

There was nothing out of the ordinary today. But, to Illumi, there was something off. 

It’s nothing personal, he knows that, nothing has put him in a soured mood other than the fact his younger sister fell ill a day back. Fever had broken out in the middle of the night, vomiting and coughing coming from the other side of the fire where Killua laid with her. 

Killua made sure everyone got to sleep and tended to her, Illumi knew he was exhausted. He didn’t say a word about it. Knowing his little brother- he was probably thankful. Killua had been dragging the cart most of the morning on the other side of his father, face pale but still smiling softly as Nanika walked beside him. Checking back in on Alluka every so often as she slept in the cart. 

It was a sweet sight, really. Just a little sad that those three are bonded closer than anyone else in the family. Illumi looks away. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. Just off. 

Illumi didn’t know what to think of it at all. It was like this sick twisting feeling in his stomach, flooding his brain with anxieties and dread. Head thinking a mile of minute that something is going to happen, each scenario worse then the last. 

Illumi really doesn’t understand. 

The path his family has been walking on is a long one. Normally more people are out and about on this specific road, but their village is so far on the outskirts that they’d have to at least walk three days to reach the next upcoming village. 

So instead of the foot soldiers or guards that would be seen closer to the citadel, it was quiet. Just him and his family, among the woods. 

Though he knows it can’t just be him, Killua also seemed on edge. His little brother kept a bright smile on his face as he talked with Nanika, but even Illumi can see his sky blue eyes dart in the darkest parts of the trees around them. Waiting for something. 

He wished he knew what. 

Their father seems weary, but that could just be mistaken from exhaustion. His shoulders seem tense as he talks to their mother, who is smiling freely at him, twirling a red carnation in her hands that he’d given her that morning. Sweet really, but Illumi looks away again. 

Kalluto was tagging along with Milluki to keep him company, they were speaking slowly but he could see the tension in Milluki’s shoulders. 

It’s not just him, it’s reassuring. But not in a good sense. 

Zeno, their grandfather, is sitting on the cart Silva’s pulling to rest. He seemed to be catching what seemed to be a cold, just some sniffles. Made it hard to breath after a while so he’d take breaks. 

The horses seemed put off too, neighing nervously every other minute as they trailed along the path. Something was off, Illumi was sure of it if the rest of his family could feel it too. 

Maybe it was the russell of animals in the woods getting dimmer, or his mind playing tricks, but it started to become disturbingly quiet aside from the chatting from his family members. Illumi looks into the dank trees, dark eyes scanning for movement. 

_ There's something here.  _

Illumi  _ knows _ there’s something here, something familiar, something dangerous. 

His father was walking ahead of him, he was somewhere in the middle of his family since he just finished his turn for dragging one of the carts. They usually switch throughout the day seeing how their sisters are too young or sick, or Kalluto doesn’t have enough stamina to keep walking and heave a cart over curves and dips. 

Looking at his younger siblings again, that same familiar dreaded feeling comes crawling up his throat. Hair rising on the back of his neck, enough for him to furrow his brows and direct his gaze away from his siblings. It didn’t calm the feeling. 

“Father,” He called up ahead, “Something doesn’t feel right.” 

Silva looked back at him, ice blue eyes questioning his eldest son. Illumi’s always had the strongest intuition of them all for these types of things, if he spoke up about it then there really is a problem. “I’m not quite sure what it is yet. The woods around us seem to be growing quieter, state of silence if you will. Even now, animals would be scattering or moving through the trees to create noise. There’s none, it’s quiet but us.” 

Killua perks up at his explanation, conversation with Nanika cutting short. They all lapse into a moment of silence. 

Silva frowns, “I believe you are right, Illumi. Keep your ears open to anything else, I’ll alert you to anything I see suspicious. As for the rest of you, stay on guard. Milluki, don’t let Kalluto out of sight. Same with you Killua, make sure your sisters are still in view. Other than that, there's nothing much more we can do on a two-way road.”

Illumi knows his father is right. 

That’s the bad part. 

His father is naturally more protective of his younger siblings then himself and Milluki, being old enough to fend for themselves comes without the weight of their father’s worries. Illumi concludes to the point that despite the age difference, he wouldn’t want anything happening to either of them anyway. He keeps his mouth shut. 

It stays quiet for a while, his family didn’t pick up their cheery conversations again. 

Illumi continues to feel the dread and anxiety pile up, ready to claw its way out of his chest like a lion at the slightest movement in the forest. 

Maybe he should have thought why that dread was so heavy earlier, maybe he should have made them all turn back the second he felt like this. Maybe Illumi should’ve just gotten sick too, enough to stop his family from coming this way. 

Nothing of his intuition could prepare him for this, no matter how much he wished it could. 

There, on the path ahead of them, stood a few men. They weren’t threatening. They were stumbling over themselves as if injured, the closer they got the more Illumi realized that they were. Blood dribbled down from different locations on their bodies. Clothes soaked and teared, bruises and gashes along their forms. 

The man in the middle stumbled, leaning onto the others for support. The man looked at them with wide terror-filled eyes. Illumi felt himself hold back the bile rising in his throat. 

“R-Run! No-Now!” The middle man yelled out, breathing labored heavily. 

Blood pours from his mouth, a nail showing itself shoved into his cheek as his jaw moves to speak. “Phantom Bandits are comi-” The man in the middle shouts out in pain, an arrow pierces the front of his chest and he’s on the ground without another noise. 

The two men that were holding him up scream and try to run back the other way, but they’re stopped by members of the Phantom Bandits. Nobunaga smiles at Illumi, pulling out his sword and swinging it through in a sharp arc to connect with the guy’s neck. 

His head lopped off, thudding to the ground. Illumi could hear Nanika scream, Killua trying to calm her. He saw Milluki stand in front of Kalluto, he saw his father stand in front of their mother-

_ But it simply doesn’t matter.  _

Illumi felt his heart climbing into his throat as Shalnark stepped forward, walking slowly with a pleasant smile on his face. “Illumi! There you are, you know, we’ve been looking for you!”

The last man standing off to the side chokes as Shalnark crushes his throat in his hand, letting him fall to the earth without care. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Don’t tell me you opted out for  _ family _ .” 

Illumi felt that sickening feeling flow up his spine as another familiar voice talks into his ear, iron nail dragging down his arm lightly. “Oh, Illumi. Did you really think you could get away?” Hisoka whispered, a grin on his face. 

Voice low and posture casual, Hisoka moves in front of him. Illumi blanks, face going solid as a second face. One he hasn’t had to use in a long time. “What do you want.” 

Machi twirls an arrow in her fingers, eyes sparkling as she looks at him. Illumi shifts his line of sight away from her. “Illumi, we want you back. Honestly, you really think we abandoned family? Like  _ you did _ . We came back for you, come on, let's go. Our time here is being cut short, you know. Royal guard isn’t far off.” 

Illumi swallows, “I never said I wanted to go back. I’ve told no one anything, why can’t you let me be?” 

Hisoka’s face turns into a grin, “Oh...Illumi, dear dear Illumi. We wanted to be sweet, you know? It was my idea to let you off easy...maybe just make you learn a lesson. If you really don’t want to come back, we can’t make you.” 

“Illumi what’s going o-” An arrow flies through the air to cut off the question. Machi’s face is hard and unforgiving. Milluki falls to the ground, grunting in pain as another one is shot into his back. Illumi clenches his jaw. 

“Stop it.” He demands. Machi doesn’t listen.

Hisoka sighs sadly, “Illumi, dear. You know this is for your own good, right?” 

Illumi’s face contorts into rage, slapping Hisoka across the face. Everything goes eerily silent. Hisoka chuckles darkly, golden eyes alight with something terrifyingly familiar. The eyes of a killer, the eyes of the man who tore children apart without regret. Illumi takes a step back. “Stay away from my family.” 

“Illumi.” He stiffens at his name. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

Illumi frowns, “And why not?” He bites back.

“Now I’m Angry.” 

Illumi sucks in a breath before it all falls apart. Nanika, his little sister with a heart of gold charges at Machi, trying to take her bow. Machi shoots her down before she can do anything else. Falling limply to the floor as if she meant nothing. 

Chrollo stepped forward. “Illumi Zoldyck.”

His heart turns to ice. 

“You’re hereby terminated from the Phantom Bandits,  _ you know the rules. _ ”

Illumi bites his lip, eyes stinging as his arms are pulled behind his back. Rope tied around his throat as Nobunaga tosses the rope over a branch. God how he wishes he kept his weapons, he’d tear every single one of them to shreds. 

Chrollo stares at him. “Sorry, Illumi. But it’s the rules, and rules are the only thing stopping us in becoming animals.”

Illumi closes his eyes, they’re all going to die. 

The sad part is, he won’t be able to stop it. 

He’s the cause of it. 

It’s all his fault. 

His little sisters, little brothers, his mother, his father. Their lives are the price of his selfishness. God how he wishes he listened, stayed away from them all like the rumors suggested. His younger self was a fool, and idiot beyond comparison. 

If he’d just been happy with everything he had, then maybe it wouldn’t have been taken away in the end. 

_ God _ , he messed up. 

Maybe they’ll forgive him? 

“I’m sorry.” Illumi whispers.

The noose is strung before he could see what happens to his family. 

His mother screams, his siblings cry and his father dies. 

Illumi Zoldyck never heard them accept his apology. 

**_________**

Killua did not feel like waking up at that moment, his arms felt like logs and his head pounded. Each one of his limbs screams at him to stay still, screaming at him to shut his eyes and fall back into a peaceful and numbing unconsciousness.

Sadly, his eyes do not agree. 

His clothes scratch against his skin like needles, his skin clinging to the fabric as dried blood binds the material to his skin. Killua furrows his eyebrows, blood?

His left side felt like hell, aching with a shadowed pain his head didn’t want to register. Killua’s head throbbed without a hint of hesitance, as if a cart ran him over just enough for it to hurt instead of kill. He was probably asleep for a while considering how stiff his body felt, eyes crusted over with something that doesn’t feel natural. 

Killua’s white stained hair flew into his eyes as he peeled them open, quickly slamming them shut again with a wince due to the harsh sunlight beating their way through his eyelids. His eyes stung as he brought up a tired arm to rub the crust away, headache getting steadily worse. 

Something met his eyes instead of clear skin, scrunching his nose and he let his arm fall back down since it was virtually useless for the reason it was needed. 

He opened his eyes again, blinking a few times to get them fully open. Killua glanced at his hand before it flopped back to the earth next to him again, bonelessly. He squinted. It looked to be about mid-afternoon from the placement of the sun near the horizon, shining it’s orange golden haze over his body like a cozy blanket. 

Wind blows over him gently, his body involuntarily shivers as it brushes against uncovered skin. What he assumes is dew on the grass felt like it soaked into his shirt, heart thumping violently in his ears as he willed the oncoming headache away. It didn’t work. 

It seemed like the grass was under him, brushing against his limbs as his clothes do. Trying to bring him into the earth, bury him under the dirt with it’s cool soil. He could probably rest then. 

Rest?

Killua furrows his brows more. Rest from what? 

His body still hurt, but he doesn’t know why he wants to rest.  _ Why can he remember? _

Another pang to his temples. He didn’t feel like trying to figure it out anymore. It felt calm, serene, and quiet. Something relaxing and light hearted, why does that seem like such a foregin concept to his mind right now? Is something wrong with him? It’s horribly familiar, the feeling of calm, but  _ he just can’t remember _ .

Killua blinks a few more times to adjust his eyes to the bright skies of the afternoon, leaves crafting patterns along the grass with the dark shadows. The sky reflects back into his eyes, turning them into a stunning sky blue. 

He sniffs, and winces. His nose hurts like hell. Killua clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth. It felt dry, swollen. Tasted like iron, felt like sand. 

He frowned.

Despite the protest from Killua’s body, he perches himself up on his elbows while ignoring the pain that shoots down his spine. Sky blue eyes drag over the area around him. It was heavily wooded around him, trees a dark green mixed with lighter tones.

He sniffs. Iron, again. The air’s full of it, dank and old. Suffocating and mind consuming enough to make him want to vomit. Killua didn’t know why, but that smell didn’t seem like something he was fond of.  _ What in the world is it _ ?

Killua looks closer at his surroundings, it’s hard in the bright light when it’s shining in his eyes, but he can make out the blurry clumps of hills. Hills? No, that can’t be right. They don’t look natural.

Narrowing his eyes further, he finally makes out the shapes. 

Bodies. 

Killua takes in a breath. 

Of course it’s bodies, his eyesight starts to clear up from the dried blood covering it. He glanced around himself again, red substance covering the trees. It looked pretty for a moment, flickering in afternoon light as if an artist took his brush to the trees to compliment the greens. 

Then the sunlight hit just right, bright enough to show it’s true dreadful nature. 

Blood. 

Oh god, what had happened?

He stood up quickly, biting back the wince that attempted to leap from his throat. God why does this blood splatter get under his skin? There’s something about it, something sickening. So familiar, if anything. Killua rubs his eyes again. 

Oh.

Killua sucked in a breath at the sight that greeted him with cleared eyes, blue orbs opened with shock and fear. 

Memories flooded through his mind without forgiveness, hurt and laughter. Nanika giggled at a joke and Alluka rested on him by the fire. Illumi looked at him with fright, his father yelling for him to run. Kalluto screams for Milluki, mother bawling at the loss of her two eldest sons. 

Pain, suffering, loneliness,  _ darkness _ , hit him hard enough to send him staggering back into a tree nearby. Hands colliding with the disturbing blood splatters that seemed too fresh for him to just be waking up. His hands fly to his eyes and dig the palms into the sockets. 

Breathing became stuttered, throat clogging, side burning, eyes burning. Oh lord, the tears started pouring without resistance. 

Killua really didn’t know what else to do but scream. 

So he did. 

Killua crashed to his knees, holding his head between his hands and  _ screamed _ . 

They’re gone, they’re dead, he’s alone- they’re not coming back  _ who did this? _ Why? Why him, why leave him alone? Why not kill him too? Why make him suffer, why make him look at the bodies of his family. The shell of happiness is destroyed in a gruesome fashion. 

Killua sobs and holds his hands to his chest, curling in a ball as wave and wave of grief hit him like a cart going down hill too fast. 

Why, why, why,  _ wh- _

“B-Brother?”

Killua’s breath stuttered in his chest,  _ no, no, no, no, no- his mind couldn’t be doing this to him.  _ How can it be so  _ cruel _ to match her voice, his little sister, alive and well and-

“Brother?” She asks again.

Killua sucks in a breath, another sob racking his throat before looking up. Eyes meeting blue orbs.  _ Alive _ blue orbs. His heart leaps in his chest and he jumps up, legs running despite the pain sending sharp signals everywhere. 

He crashes into his little sister and  _ cries _ , his heart breaking as he hears her coughing, fever still going strong. Killua buries his face into her shoulder, hand resting on her head to bury her face in his shoulder. She didn’t deserve to see what happened to their family. She was too happy, too sweet, too kind for it to be crushed so soon. 

His breaths slowed down after a while, eyes burning less but still dropping tears. Now that most of the hysterics are over, Killua can see how his family died. 

They laid there like sheels of what they used to be. Illumi’s firmness by forgiving smiles, his father’s piggy back rides and protectiveness. His mother’s kindness, Kalluto’s intelligence, Milluki’s ranting. Grandfather’s legends, Nanika’s smile. 

Killua’s heart fled from his chest, stomach turning over in harsh waves. Enough for him to nearly keel over and vomit at that moment. But he can't. His little sister is safe in his arms and  _ he has someone left. _

His mind flooded with more and more memories, his families’ cries of  _ help _ , oh dear  _ god _ .

Why?

Killua looked at his mutilated family, heart breaking more and more for every person his eyes glanced over. His mother’s dress was torn to shreds, arms and legs bent in different directions. Dagger standing out of her chest and one out of her eye. Blood crusting around the edges of the blade- sucking it further into her body. Mouth gagged, feet tied. It was a horror show. She never deserved such an end. 

His father fared no better, head resting on a tree stump with an axe lodged into the back of his head. Beaten in twice by the looks of it. Hands tied around his back and nails dug into his ankles to keep him from running. Killua’s eyes prickled more, tears dripping onto Alluka’s dress. 

Next was Illumi, who he remembers being the one the Phantom Bandits were after. It still boiled under his skin that it was  _ his fault _ , but he can’t stay mad. He’s dead, and he apologized. It’d be cruel to remember him awfully. Illumi is hanging from a tree just a few yards away with a rope around his neck. Eyes void and dark, unseeing and quiet. 

Dried tears stained his cheeks and Killua had to frown to keep himself from feeling worse about being mad at him. Milluki had arrows lodged into his back, twisted in manually to cause pain before he could pass on. Killua still remembers them hitting his brother, the sound still permeates in his ears. 

Kalluto had his wrist pinned to a tree by some daggers, more shoved into his elbows and shoulders. Then nails were stuck in his knees, feet and hips. Then one was nailed into his heart. God Killua couldn’t imagine how horrifying it’d feel, to be isolated and pinned and have nothing but  _ pain _ and  _ fear _ and knowing he  _ wouldn’t get out alive _ .

Grandfather was lying closer to where he was now, his neck snapped simply. Blood crusted around his mouth. It stained his white hair, oh how Killua will miss his complaints of how hard it was to keep white hair cleaned. 

And oh god, dear heavens, Killua felt his heart shatter and tear to shreds at the sight of his other little sister. Nanika was sprawled on the grass, mouth open and eyes closed. The arrows stuck in her back like a second sink. 

He buries his face back into Alluka’s shoulder, he can hear her sobbing in his ear. She didn’t deserve having her family ripped from her. But Killua would stay, he wouldn't die on her. He’ll live, and he’ll protect her.  _ He has to _ . 

Alluka stuttered in a breath, hand thumping on his shoulder weakly. Reminding him on top of all this, she’s still sick. “B-Brother.” 

Killua pulls back and looks at her, “It’s alright, Alluka, I’m here.” 

Alluka shakes her head, blue eyes wandering to their sister. His brow furrows. Alluka points. 

“Brother,” She says firmly, tears gathering in her eyes. “ _ She’s still breathing. _ ”

Killua’s lip trembled, eyes focused on his other sister. Alluka was right, her chest was rising up and down softly. Just barely, labored and quiet. But it was enough. Nanika was alive.

Killua got up from his spot shakily, Alluka let him go. Her hand falling from his. Killua ran to his other sister, knees digging into the earth below as he turned her onto her side. Nanika’s face had some dried blood. Nothing else, it was a peaceful look. It made his stomach turn. 

He put his forehead to hers and sobbed out a laugh, eyes looking at Nanika and back to Alluka. His heart filled with joy. Breaths came out pained and clipped from his lips, but they were  _ alive _ and Killua couldn’t be any happier in that moment because his two little sisters, his worlds, were  _ alive _ and  _ breathing _ .

Killua looked at the arrows in Nanika, one was in her shoulder, side and lower back. He frowns and looks back at Alluka. She’s staring at him with bleary eyes. He bites his lip, “Hey Alluk? Think you can spare some cloth from your dress? We don’t have bandages.” 

Alluka perks up slightly, nodding happily. Choppy hair swimming around her face as she rips her dress into a few parts for him to use. She walks over to him, stumbling and puts it in his hands. “Brother?” 

Killua hums as he sets the cloth aside. “W-What...what’s gonna happen to us?” He pauses, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know, Alluk. I’ll figure something out, don’t worry.” Alluka nods, yawning and lying back on the grass. “I’m sleepy…” 

Killua grins a little, eyes watery. It’s as if nothing’s changed, but everything has changed. “Then go to sleep, Alluk.” Alluka hums, another yawn and cough. “Mm, ‘ight brother.”

“Night, Alluk.” 

Killua turns his attention back to Nanika, placing his hand at the base of one of the arrow shafts. Taking a deep and steady breath, he snaps the end with the feather on it. Letting the wood fall to the ground as the other half of the shaft remains in his sister. 

He can do this. He has to.

Killua continues to snap the other two arrows in half, adding their feathered ends to the tiny pile. 

Nanika doesn’t stir as Killua looks around at the bodies of his family, keeping the bile at bay while looking for their carts. They were smashed and off to the side of the path. Most of their things seemed to be raided through, turned over and spread onto the forest floor. 

Some things managed to survive the raid, spare clothing for children that would never fit the bandits. Three water sacks,  _ how generous _ . Leftover stale breads and a few roughed up blankets, flint glinting underneath. It’d be enough to survive for now, but Killua would need to figure out a way to get his sisters some medicines. 

Killua gathered up the blankets and laid them out onto the forest floor. The fabric clinged onto leaves and thorns as he piled the remaining items from the carts onto it. Wrapping up the items, he slings the blankets over his shoulder and makes his way back over to his sisters. 

They couldn’t stay here, in the middle of the path. It’d be risky, trusting that there wouldn’t be more bandits willingly attacking children. It’s sick to think about, but this world is filled with monsters. 

Killua stepped his way around to look for a better path. On the left side of the path was an area that seemed like it was trampled through. Nothing too fancy, just an underbrush cut and stick snapped. Laid down enough to trek it himself. 

The bandits must’ve gone that way. 

He sucked in a breath. Might as well look for a spot to hide away in for the night. The sun was already setting enough to be worried. 

Killua marched his way through the trees, eyes searching for a wide enough space to camp out in for the night. It took a while, nervousness creeping up his spine before he came across a tiny clearing. Nothing bigger than a few yards on each side. But enough for the three of them, at least. 

He dropped the sack of their things onto the soil, turning on his heel to trek back to his sisters. 

**__________**

It was getting darker, the night filling up the sky with it’s inky blackness. The stars twinkled brightly against the dark backdrop, moon dripping it’s light onto the land below to cast it in shades of silver. 

Killua looked at the flames licking at the logs in the fire, it’s hands reaching out to cast them with warmth. Alluka laid by the fire, eyes droopy as she stared at the flames. 

Nanika laid on a separate blanket next to Killua, hastily made bandages covering her form to keep the blood from spilling out. Alluka was frowning, blue eyes filled with worry as they both looked to her twin. Killua looked at her. 

“Hey, Alluk?”

Alluka hummed lightly, eyes looking at him barely. “Yeah, Brother?”

Killua bites his lip, looking away. “We’re going to be alright,  _ she’s going to be alright _ . I’m sure of it.” 

Alluka smiled a little, eyes closing. “I know, brother.” 

He watched as his sister fell into unconsciousness again. 

Killua put his head into his knees and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long book. I’m not sure about an update schedule yet. I’ll take constructive criticism and ideas you’d want seen in the story. 
> 
> This is only the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comment your thoughts.


End file.
